Tori Vega
Tori Vega is the funny and talented 17-year old star of Victorious. Tori experiences the biggest change of her life when she enters Hollywood Arts, where she's able to practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. Characteristics At first, Tori was insecure about her abilities and if Hollywood Arts was the right thing for her. Thanks to her friends, however, she has become more confident in her abilities, although she still has to get used to the unusual ways of the school. Tori is kind, funny, and a bit neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. She has a talent for singing and dancing, and she is also a performer. As revealed in Stage Fighting, she is half Latina. She has customized her locker with a light-up picture of a star-lit sky and the words "Make It Shine" (the song that got her into Hollywood Arts/title song of the show). She seems to love Katy Perry as inside her locker there are photos of her. Tori Vega Has A Show Called VICTORIOUS Trivia *Tori is named after her portrayer Victoria Justice. *Tori loves Katy Perry. Her locker is filled with pictures and clippings of her, and pictures of Perry are seen in the background throughout the show. *She is half Latina. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *It is shown on her Twitter she follows @Danwarp, which is the twitter account of the show's creator, Dan Schneider. *She also follows @JaxieCat on twitter which is the account of Dan Shneider's cat. *She states in the Pilot she loves cats. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *Tori apparently likes iCarly, having a sticker on her fridge that says iCarly.com *It is said in the Pilot, Tori has never had one cavity. Relationship with Other Main Characters Trina : Tori and her older sister have a good relationship. Although Tori seems to be aware of her sister's lack of talent, she is still supportive. Trina is also seen to be supportive to Tori, as she discouraged her when she wanted to quit Hollywood Arts. André : André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. He also convinced Tori to accept her invite to Hollywood Arts. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. (See: Tandré) Jade : Jade and Tori are currently 'frienemies'. Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in a play for example). The first time Jade and Tori met, enemy-ship sparked. Jade instantly hated Tori for seemingly flirting with her boyfriend, Beck. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv classmates. Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts afterwards, but Andre and her sister convinced her to not let Jade bother her. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a friendship. (See: Jori) Beck : Beck and Tori met in Improv class when Tori walked into him, spilling coffee on him by accident. However, when she was trying to rub the coffee out of his shirt, his girlfriend Jade walked in and instantly hated Tori for "flirting" with her boyfriend. During their Improv acting practice, Jade got revenge by pouring coffee on Tori and humiliating her, much to Beck and everyone's dismay. Tori kissed Beck during her second day for revenge against Jade. Tori may be slightly attracted to Beck and would probably hang out with him more if Jade would let them. (See: Bori) Cat : Cat is one of Tori's friends. They met on Tori's first day, and she seemed to be appalled when Jade poured coffee on her. ( See: Cori) Robbie & Rex : Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him as a friend. (See: Rori ) : Photo Gallery Victoria-justice-new-victorious-promos-10.jpg TandreBigShowcase.jpg Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg large.jpg Larged.jpg torivega.PNG|Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Andre Harris